In Memory of the One that Never Had a Chance
by patroison
Summary: Mother's Day is a day that Rainbow Dash dreads. The reason is that for her oldest friend the holiday is one of loss. She spends the day comforting Fluttershy as she mourns the life that never had a chance to be. This story ties into my AppleShy Series and takes place just before the events in Him Part 1.


Rainbow Dash sat on the edge of her bed still in a state between awake and asleep. She groaned and, with some effort, got off the bed and headed into her kitchen.

"Coffee," she moaned as she rested her head on her counter staring at the coffeemaker. The cool cloud counter top made her drift off until a familiar ding woke her up.

With a noise somewhere between a gurgle and a swear, Rainbow grabbed the pot and poured herself a cup of coffee. She took a sip and the world cleared.

"Oh, that's good," Rainbow said as she walked to her table.

"Now, what do I eat?"

A quick glance at her pantry told her that her options were oats or nothing, and while nothing was more appetizing at the moment, she grabbed the box of oats.

She smiled when she saw a fresh jar of honey on her windowsill.

Rainbow shook her head and said with a smiled, "Good old Fluttershy. She saved me from a bland breakfast again."

She poured the honey onto the oats and began to eat. Her eyes glanced at the calendar and noticed the date.

"Oh great, it's Mother's Day." Rainbow looked at her breakfast, her appetite leaving her.

"I guess it's too much to hope that this year will be different."

She shrugged and said, "Only one way to find out."

With that, she finished her breakfast and flew out of her home.

Ponyville always enjoyed pleasant spring weather and today was no different. Rainbow basked in the sun as she soared over the celebrating ponies. She refused to look down. There was someplace she needed to be, somepony she needed to be there for. The outskirts of Ponyville came into sight, and Rainbow changed her course towards the town cemetery.

Rainbow scanned the cemetery even though she knew where to go. It didn't take long for her to find what she was looking for, and she landed a safe distance away.

Before her stood an old grave. Left blank for a reason, as it stood as a reminder of those lost who never had the chance to live, and sitting in front of it was a pony who Rainbow had known most of her life.

"I thought you'd be here," Rainbow said as she walked up to Fluttershy.

"H-Hello Rainbow," Fluttershy said not taking her eyes off of the grave.

Rainbow Dash sat down, "Are you really going to do this again? It's been ten years." She turned away with her eyes closed when she saw her friend flinch. "Sorry, that came out wrong."

"No, it's alright," Fluttershy said, "You mean well." She pawed at the ground and said, "I just need to remember. I owe them that."

"I told you that I could bug my mom so at least you could know if you had a boy or a girl."

Fluttershy turned to face Rainbow and managed a smile that was betrayed by her red eyes, "I know, but she's done so much for me that I don't want to impose any more." She lied down and returned her eyes to the grave.

Rainbow joined her and said, "This isn't healthy. You have enough to deal with, so could you please try and move on?"

"Every day I live as though this foal never existed," Fluttershy said, "It's not too much that I spend one day in mourning."

"Yeah but ten years is long enough, isn't it," Rainbow asked with a nervous tone.

Fluttershy shook her head, "It doesn't matter how long it is, I will keep them close to my heart."

"Fine," Rainbow said in defeat, "Have you told Applejack yet?"

"No," Fluttershy said, "But I will soon. I'll tell her everything."

"Everything," Rainbow asked, "Are you sure?"

Fluttershy nodded and smiled, "Everything. It might be a shock, but I know that she will support me." Her eyes fell towards the ground and she took on a giddy smile, "I. I love her."

Rainbow smiled in spite of herself, "That's awesome. I knew she'd be good for you." A smirk and raised eyebrow from Fluttershy made her say, "Well, I figured she would be good for you. Hey, it's close enough, right?"

Fluttershy nodded and said, "Yes it is."

She turned to Rainbow and asked, "How is your mom?"

Rainbow shrugged, "I guess she's doing okay. I sent her a card like always."

"Good, I remember last year when you sent her a box of chocolates," Fluttershy said between giggles, "They were melted before she could open the box."

"Okay, so I forgot that the Emergency Room tends to get a little busy."

"A little busy," Fluttershy asked with an eyebrow raised, "Rainbow it wouldn't be called the Emergency Room then."

Rainbow shook her head, "Nice comeback." She glanced back to her friend and asked, "Did you send her a card?"

In spite of cringing, Fluttershy responded, "Yes, it's the least I could do."

"Why," Rainbow asked with a huff, "She couldn't even do the least she could to take care of you."

"Life was not easy for-"

"No. She does not get off that easy. Yeah, life was tough for you growing up, but that doesn't give the ponies that are supposed you be your parents the right to ignore you."

Fluttershy sighed, "Do you think it's a good thing that my baby didn't..."

"Stop that. I'm sorry that your foal was lost, but you're going to be a great mom."

"Yes, but my mom-"

"So," Rainbow asked, "You aren't your mother. You care about other ponies. Heck, I've seen you almost make yourself sick worrying about others."

Fluttershy nodded, and, with a careful motion, she cleaned part of the old grave.

She sighed and said, "I wonder what they would have been like."

"You mean your foal?"

Fluttershy nodded.

Rainbow shrugged, "I dunno. I guess they'd probably be nice like you, but I think maybe a little bit more assertive." Her eyes turned to the sky, and there was nothing more she wanted to do than soar her problems away. She shook her head to clear the traitorous thoughts and said, "Maybe they'd have the same problem flying as you, but I'd be there just like I was there for you."

She lowered her head, "Except for-"

"Enough of that Dashie," Fluttershy said as she nuzzled Rainbow's neck, "It wasn't your fault. Still, it's a nice dream, isn't it? To have a foal to care for and raise. To teach them how to care for others and how everypony could use some kindness."

Rainbow chuckled, "Well, you have that in spades." She separated from Fluttershy and said, "Any plans on when you're telling Applejack?"

Fluttershy nodded and said, "I'll tell her after you come back from the Wonderbolt tryouts. I don't want to have everypony sad when you arrive with the good news."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Rainbow looked at the grave and asked, "Have you ever thought what you were going to name them?"

"All the time," Fluttershy said, "but I can never think of anything that feels right. I guess my baby will stay nameless." She lowered her head and began to shiver.

Rainbow put a wing around Fluttershy and drew her close for a hug.

Fluttershy cried into Rainbow's shoulder and held on tight. "I never had a chance to hold them. Not even once," she cried.

"Okay, Fluttershy," Rainbow said, "Let it out." She gently rocked the crying pegasus and whispered, "I'm here Fluttershy. Everything is going to be okay."

Soon Fluttershy's crying died down to sniffles and she was able to let go of Rainbow Dash, "Thank you, Rainbow."

"Don't mention it," Rainbow said with a wave of a hoof, "Are you feeling better?"

As much as Fluttershy wanted to nod, she simply shook her head, "I'm not, but that's alright. I know that I'm not alone."

Rainbow smiled and said, "Yeah, you have my awesomeness to keep you company."

"And the rest of our friends," Fluttershy said.

"Well, yeah," Rainbow said, "Anyway, I know it doesn't mean much, but Happy Mother's Day, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy leaned into Rainbow's shoulder, "Thank you."

Rainbow scanned the road leading into Ponyville and smiled at the sight of a familiar orange and purple filly riding into town. She put a leg around Fluttershy and smiled at the thought of what being "Auntie" Rainbow would've been like.


End file.
